


The Fifth Element

by tastyboots



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Welcome to Fhloston Paradise! This is Anton Yelchin and I'll tell you live at five the winner of the super green Gemini Croquette Contest! The winner will go with me for two days to Fhloston Paradise. Tune in to Radio Cosmos.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Element

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unfinished and will most likely remain unfinished.
> 
> Had I continued this, it would have eventually become Zach/Chris.
> 
> This story is a crossover/AU/fusion with the movie The Fifth Element. A lot of the dialog is almost directly borrowed from the film.
> 
> If you want a good laugh, check out [this silly manip](http://pics.livejournal.com/tasty_boots/pic/0000f9pd) I made to go with this fic.

Zach woke up gasping and sweating from his third nightmare that week; he sighed and messaged his temples. He groaned as his lights came on and his alarm went off and a few seconds later his phone started ringing and he could hear his cat mewling to come in.

"Alright, alright, I'm up already."

Zach shut off his alarm, picked up the phone and let in his cat. "Yes?"

"Hey babe, it's Kristen."

Zach grunted in response and paused to bend down and pet his cat, "Hey Harry."

"Hairy? Thanks a lot, I love you too. You haven't called me in, like, fifty years."

"I was talking to the cat."

"Oh yeah," Kristen said, "I forgot that you still prefer Harold to a real relationship."

Zach gave Harold another scratch and turned on the T.V. to his cat's favorite channel, "Well at least he comes back."

"Oh honey, you're not still pining after that jerk-face, are you? There are millions of other guys out there."

"I don't want a million. I just want one," Zach sighed, "The perfect one."

"Doesn't exist, hon," Kristen said, managing to sound both sympathetic and wistful; she was still single herself.

"Yeah, I know," Zach picked up a piece of paper that was hiding under a book on his shelf, "Ugh."

"What?" Kristen asked.

"I just found a picture of you."

"Hey!" she said, trying to sound outraged, but succumbing to curiosity, "What's so 'ugh' about it?"

"Your dress."

"From that New Year's party? Don't worry, I threw that thing away."

"Good," it really was a hideous dress.

"Oh, I meant to ask, how's the cab doing?"

Zach scratched the back of his neck, "Good, good. Every thing's good."

"Really?" Kristen asked sarcastically, "So tell me, how many points do you have left on your license?"

"Eh..."

"How many points, Zach?"

"At least fifty."

"Kristen laughed, "You need to learn how to lie better. You should come over for lunch. I'll order pizza."

"As long as you're not cooking I'll see you then."

"Asshole. Kisses!"

Zach hung up then phone and got dressed. The T.V. grabbed his attention and he pulled on his jacket as he listened.

Welcome to Fhloston Paradise! This is Anton Yelchin and I'll tell you live at five the winner of the super green Gemini Croquette Contest! The winner will go with me for two days to Fhloston Paradise. Tune in to Radio Cosmos.

"Don't watch all day," Zach told his cat, "It'll rot your brain."

:::::--:::::--:::::

The taxi beeped at him as he got inside.

_Please enter your license._

Zach grumbled discontentedly as he inserted his card in the proper slot.

_Welcome Mr. Quinto._

"Good morning," he said as he settled in and buckled his seat belt, "Sleep well? Yeah, me too. I had a horrible dream."

_You have five points left on you license._

Zach grimaced, "Yes, thank you for reminding me."

_Have a nice day._

Zach shrugged as his garage door lifted and he pulled his car out into the open air, "Why not?"

A speeding car honked and swerved out of his way. Zachary sighed.

:::::--:::::--:::::

President Greenwood sat at his desk and studied the pictures of the crash that someone had placed before him. The spaceship had been reduced to rubble, the ground around it charred and cratered. He turned to General Pegg, "Any survivors?"

"Just one, Mr. President."


End file.
